The Fox Chase Cancer Center proposes to develop and produce an interactive video to help women achieve a realistic perception of their breast cancer risk and options in their health decision making process. The objective of this proposal is to provide women with an interactive multimedia vehicle by which they can process breast cancer risk information and available prevention options tailored to their individual cognitive-affective processing style. To achieve this aim, the Population Science Division of the Fox Chase Cancer Center in partnership with Creative Media proposes to: l) develop content and graphics for an interactive video on breast cancer risk adapted from previous work in breast cancer risk education; 2) incorporate the cognitive-social health information process (C-SHIP) model into the presentation of materials; 3) test these materials for comprehension and appeal in a multi-ethnic population of differing cognitive-affective process styles, and 4) produce an interactive video with learning pathways for differing information processing styles. An educational flipchart, developed with formative and process evaluations with women having a family history of breast cancer attending group education sessions at the Fox Chase Cancer Center, will be adapted and expanded for interactive multimedia. The video's main menu will include: l) anatomy and physiology of the breast; 2) breast carcinogenesis process; 3) contributing factors to breast cancer risk; 4) the role of breast cancer susceptibility genes and genetic testing, and 5) prevention and screening options. During the development phase we will recruit 50 women from multi-ethnic backgrounds, with representation from both a "monitoring" and a "blunting" style of cognitive-affective processing to test submenu messages, graphics and interface. The production will incorporate learning pathways integral to both information processing styles. The Fox Chase Cancer Center and the Division of Population Science have a three year record of breast cancer risk education through the Family Risk Assessment Program, and have several NCI peer-reviewed grants supporting research in breast cancer risk and genetic risk testing. Creative Media has extensive experience in tailoring interactive video content and has a strong commitment to educating the public in the latest medical advances. This interactive multi-media will provide a unique opportunity for women of different educational backgrounds to: process breast cancer risk information at their own pace and style, achieve a realistic perception of their cancer risk, and make self-directed health decisions. This work will also serve as a basis for subsequent grant applications to compare interactive multimedia's acceptability and efficacy with traditional health education models.